The amazing world of gumball: Jose Warning:May show T or M content
by joseblanco360
Summary: A 12 year old boy named Jose went to elmore to have a tour,so he might stay for a long while. They,he made friends with gumball and darwin. But there's a dar,sick,and twisted secret that you might want to know... Read this to find out
1. Chapter 1

The amazing world of gumball: Jose.

A new exhausting day in Elmore,the oh-so tired gumball woke up and rubbed his eyes.

He then sees his friend,Darwin,on a stool,looking outside the window. "What is he doing?"He muttered,as he approaches to his gullible friend. "Darwin!"He yelled at the curious fish. "What are you doing in 7:30 am in the morning?!" "I see a bus" responded Darwin. "Someone must be visiting Elmore" Gumball's eyes sparkled as he rushed outside ,putting on his normal,everyday clothes. The 6 1/2 foot tall 12 year old then stepped out of the bus,wondering how this peaceful town might be. "Welcome to elmore" Gumball said as he shook hands with the tourist. "Name's gumball. I was born here and I am famous is for being a class clown. Who are you?"

"My name Is Jose Blanco." He answered I live in Florida. I'm famous for the murders….."Gumball and Darwin nervously looked at each other "Ha ha! I'm just kidding" Jose howled as he was laughing with amusement. The two partners laughed nervously with him "So,Jose"Said Darwin. "Hope you'll enjoy school!"

Two hours later,Gumball,Darwin,And the "New kid"Traveled on to 's class.

"Good morning students"Said the sarcastically mean teacher. "Good morning "Responded the students. "Hey,watch this" Jose threw a pencil at 's eye. The enraged monkey asked calmly. "Who did THIS?!" The students pointed at Jose,laughing uncontrollably. "And who are you,Mr funny guy?"

"Just a tourist"He answered. 14 hours later,the three "Musketeers" Went home."Good bye darwin and gumball!" said Jose. "Goodbye Jose!"Responded the two.

Then…. A bottle smacked them in their heads and they were knocked out cold.

A few hours later,they were woken up,chained to the wall. "Hello,my friends"Said a scary,yet happy voice. "W-w-who is it?"Darwin asked,as his heart raced uncontrollably. Then,a face with a sick and twisted smile appeared out of the darkness. "Remember me?" Jose's face was covered in blood. "What happened to you?" "I had some Things to attend to"Responded Jose,widening his sick and twisted grin. "W-w-what are you gonna do to us?" asked gumball,trying to covered up his fear. "well… THIS!" Suddenly,a knife gashed Darwin's stomach and a wail is heard as an intestine or two fell out of his abdomen. "Lets have some FUN!" Jose violently grabbed darwin's intestines and started pulling. "AAAAAAAH! What are you doing?!" Screamed gumball as he saw his friend getting mutilated and tortured. Finally,the psycho cuts open darwin's chest and it reveals a beating heart. Hmm"He thought as darwin was now coughing blood out of his mouth as they were washed up by his tears,which shows drips of blood falling to the barren and cold floor. "w-why?"Asked darwin,Terrified and tortured. "It's a dream,darwin. Be calm" Gumball whispered. But it wasn't a dream. As Jose's face distracts darwin from listening to Gumball's comforting voice,He tears up even more. But then….. Jose gets his butcher knife and starts stabbing the hurt fish in his heart 7 times. As screams and sobs were heard,The crazy boy then rips out the orange fish's heart off. Gumball's voice finally breaks as fear rose up his throat. But unusually,darwin was still allive,sobbing even more. Jose then starts stabbing the beating heart 3 times.

The weak gasps told gumball that his only true friend is dying. But sadly,darwin…. "Went to the light". (Or dies,if you don't understand the metaphor) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"He yelled,as his sobs were even louder."You're next"…. (To be continued. Coming tomorrow)


	2. Chapter 2

Jose got closer to gumball's weeping body. "Leave me alone.."Gumball whimpered

""Time for death!" Jose slashes gumball in his chest and a scream alarms his mother.

As his blood drips on the floor,Nicole watterson spots the bloodied knife with her cat eyes. She then does a Bruce lee kick to Jose's face and he flew out the window,doing triple flips and faceplants in the concrete as his blood flows on it .  
"Are you alright"Nicole said as her injured,but happy son nodded,but sadly glared at darwin,with scratches. 2 weeks later,the partners healed,but still remember thier friend's dark side. Suddenly,they see Jose in the hospital,being brought to the mental room as he acts more violent and insane. Then,he bites the donut officer in the arm and starts stabbing him in the face 8 times. As security surround him,darwin and gumball get disturbed while they put a straight-jacket on jose and lock him up. The doctors said that poor Joseis suffering from a syndrome from one of his family genes. It was called PsYcHoMeNiA. They were shocked by the sound of it and went to the mental room to visit their not normal friend. His eyes were as if he was hypnotized,his straight-jacket was covered in blood,and he was stariting to get insane and eat some corpes like he was Hannibal then visits jose too,as he gets ever more violent. She shakes her head as she leaves with her scared children to home. As the two boys went to school,they told the story about thier friend jose,and shown the scars and bruises to show what he did to them. Students of Elmore junior high loved the story. On 10/27/2012,Elmore junior High took a field trip to the hospital to find the insane and demented boy in the mental room and learn the histories of him by professional doctors and psychologists. But Jose might be back. But even more sick and twisted. In fact,he might kill 5 students as gumball,darwin,and their friends try to escape the madness…. Maybe... HE might be right behind you,holding a fire ax ready to strike you down and torture you like what he did to gumball and darwin. (To be safe:Get a nightlight,get a toy that calms you and leave the door closed at all costs.) And also,do not read this at night if you get frightened at the dark. If you do,however... You're an awesome rebel. Also, A message for Antr:If you read this,review this,rate it,and tell me your opinions:Gumball style! Hope you enjoyed my story of bloodiness from the sick and twisted mind of me :D)


End file.
